The Princess
by apptrullyfan6
Summary: theres someone new in big green she's alian and she's got her eyes on nohands but he's married to alpha girl what will she do? oh and apetrully's has a girfriend named yoshi kazum


Hello hello everyone if you want to flame me for this then...YOU CAN'T HA HA!

(jilean's pov )

Hello I am jilean but my friend call me jil I am an alian princess and I'm about to go to earth with one of my fathers old friends apetrully was it I still don't know how my father knows a monkey I am going with him to earth and he should me a turtle shell where he said we would live he should me a base he said second squad was I saw a badly dressed girl with a club a guy with no shirt a robot looking thing with a cross bow a liger and a big fat dude they didn't look very friendly.

(alpha girls pov)

I heard the comanders voice and saw a light tan girl with green hair a purple dress blue eyes next to him he told us that this is jilean and she just looking and joining first squad I blushed at first squad remark being married to nohands I blushed more often at the pure utter of first squad and my 22 children sitting next to me wasn't making my blush go away any easier when she left my squad looked at me snickering ''what'' I snapped then I noticed my blush hadn't went away yet ''oh shut up never seen someone in love before and I'm goin ask nohands about havin kid 23'' I said smiling I could see all of them counting the kids.

(jilean's pov )

The monkey apetrully then showed me another base and some people knowed as first squad my eyes scanned the room I saw a girl with a purple hat a guy drawing a guy wearing all red a rabbit and my heart fluttered when I saw him a guy with black hair no arms and a strong voice I always liked the weird types apetrully then started talking I didn't pay him any attenton my eyes where locked on him I culd feel the blush creeping onto my my heart broke he was looking at a picture of that stupid club girl patting a kid on the head is that his kid? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks all those kids were theres! ''ahem jilean are you listening to anything I'm saying'' I looked to see a very crossed monkey with a sameri sword where did he get the sword? ''uh yea'' I said alittle freaked out.

(apetrully pov)

wow jilean is really one to zone off she's just like her dad when we were kids I wonder if yoshi is back yet I miss her then yoshi came through the door my hearts skipped a few beats and I began to blush she came up to me and kissed me now I was really red then a cannon ball boomed outside I knew exacly who it was I drew my sword (don't acks where I got my sword it's clasfified) and ran outside then nocticing the way jilean looked at nohands and then looked at alpha girl I knew any way possible I had to keep them seperated.

( x_angel's pov)

I've been sittin behind this tree for awhile I should be helping in the battle but eh I'll go in when I feel like it..wait where did apetrully get that sword he's woopin butt out there cool! hmm I'm bored I'm goin into the battle.

( alpha girls pov)

looks like highroller wants another beating hey theres nohands oh he looks so handsome wait got to stay cool stay cool ok I can do this but I got to make sure I look good doing it.

(nohands pov)

wow alpha girl looks hot her beutiful hair flowing in the wind her strong fighting skills I love her so much wait got to stay focused huh? why is jilean looking at me that way oh well.

(jileans pov)

well looks like my heart is broken without even getting to knowing the guy but I can't deduce how he could love alpha girl wait let's not be hasty jilean maybea he knows what's on the inside.

(yoshi's pov)

wow apetrully is so cute I love him so much he's such a good fighter wait he's staring at me and fighting wow I must be blushing so much oh well

(apetrully's pov)

looks like highroller is retreating coward it's getting dark we better go back to big green wow yoshi is cute the moon is hitting her figure perfectly I love her so much

(pov)

Now everyone is going to bed and alpha girl and nohands are going to ''bed'' yea right aw jileans room is right near theres she's not going to sleep a wink and there apetrully and yoshi are they? awww there going in the same room ;).

WELL THIS CHAPTER IS DONE GOOD BYE FOR NOW


End file.
